Dwarves
Dwarf Breed Dwarves were created by Nimar in god Djorkas picture, then Niraham was still young. The breed was created to remove the water that Rasnasolin had covered the plate with star, and for this purpose were dwarves made strong and durable. Their bodies were small, so they could live the little amount of food that existed on the record at the time and they had the will to never give up. Appearance It can often be difficult for members of other races to see the difference between dwarf men and women. Both sexes are strong and sturdy, and women have sideburns, which grows longer with age, like the men's beards. Dwarves are also often dress alike when they are outside Darconien . Ring and plate armor, and helmet slagkofte is everyday attire for a dwarf who is not behind his kingdom strong boundaries. A dwarf only takes his armor off when it feels completely at ease, and only in Darconien allow women themselves to go to dress as they outside its boundaries is always just as embattled as their men. Trait Certain traits are repeated at all dwarfs, regardless of age and upbringing. They are stubborn and temperamental, but all dwarfs are also taught to show respect for both wisdom and strength, and to always be honorable. Names A ungdværg keep his birth name by his parents. He or she will often either an ancestor or darconisk hero's name, while it only gets one last name, usually from a parent who is the finest descent. Masculine darconiske names often end in-ur,-ar,-an,-rhyme or-od, as Haldur, Brunar, Ulathan, Ragrim or Glomrod. Sometimes also used the names of the dwarves' daily lives as Flint, Hjalte, Drag or ores. Feminine dwarf names often ends in-li-na,-ura or-yne, which Etalli, Olina, Jodura or Delilyn. Dwarves surnames are almost always built around a craft or a material - the finer the family you are from, the better the material is part of one's surname, as in the Royal House Black Steel Axe. Some families also have surname after a deed, as an ancestor has done, for example. Silver beard. Religion Dwarves only god is Djorka, for in His image were created and to his purpose. Occasionally, a dwarf worships another deity beside Djorka, like Ragil or Nimar, but he is their -father and powerful protector. Alliances and enemies Dwarves are allied with the human nation Emyr . Nobody knows exactly why, but it has most likely something to do with emyrianerne 's master smiths (at least among men) and have big ambitions. Dwarves helped emyrianerne during construction of the Emyrianske wall because they had respect for such a huge construction project, and later, the two rich friendship come so far that the dwarves have learned emyrianerne to forge black steel - knowing that Emyr master smiths will never give it secret on. Dwarfs still have alliances with cities Goldstein , waste rock , Iceberg and Remote Home in Goldberg County , but in return is their enmity with the other mining towns owners bitterly. Valdemar Hvidsten has been the Dwarf sworn enemy since year 7 ED , where he got Murgo Aurumcana accused of treason against Lenerne and removed from his post as Count of Goldbeg county in disgrace. Ever since the Greenskin warboss came to Rust mountains and began to claim them, Dwarves remained at war with them. After many years of strife was a cross between Darconien and Funeral Mountains finally been spun, but especially Goblins fighting fiercely on to conquer Darconien. Like the Greenskin warboss is black elves also dwarves' sworn enemies. Since the dark elves began expanding their territory under the earth, their times often encountered in the Dwarf tunnels. Such clashes have always followed a fierce battle, after which the dwarves have blocked time again, but often after suffering heavy losses, depending on how many and strong attackers were. Dwarves oldest and most powerful enemy is not some Fanabinas children, but the Black mother's servants - the trolls . It was the dwarves who accidentally freed these colossal beasts of the earth, and ever since, they have struggled to correct this error. The then højkonge took all his people in the oath that they would never yield to a troll, and dwarves have maintained this promise ever since. Cities Darconiens capital city is the mighty city known as runes Hal . This store runes secrets, and aces smolder constantly, as if they were actual Darconiens heart. Also Djorkas Sale is a widely acclaimed city in Darconien, just as Gråhald below the mountain of the same name. Heroes and legends Many dwarfs are known in quite Niraham, including legends like Ulathan "Headcleaver" Blacksteelaxe , Brunar Stonehammer and master blacksmith Serril Flame Rune . Also several darconiske genera are famous throughout the world, including the royal family, Blacksteelaxe , trade clan Aurumcana , Blood Dragons clan , Cold Blade clan , silver beard and bluetongue disease clan .